happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Shallows/Transcript
It is shown to be pure black with only voices heard. The cap on the camera is taken off and it is shown in a park with 4 people there. Vanilla faces the camera towards her. Vanilla points the camera at Trippy and Britton. Vanilla hands it to Trippy. He aims the camera around his environment. Points the camera at Foster's chest. He aims the camera towards Foster where she is giving him "the look". Vanilla violently takes her camera back. She turns off the camera. 20 minutes later, the camera turns back on. The camera is aimed at Bun. They all turn around to see Flippy staring blankly through the window of the restaurant. Bun quickly glances over to the window to see if Flippy heard. Vanilla slides the camera under the seat further. Bun quickly turns off the camera. 10 minutes later, the camera turns back on. Bun hands the check to the group and walks away. They all look over to see the check. Foster pulls out a lot of money for the check. The group gets up and leaves the shop. Vanilla turns the camera towards her. The camera battery is at 5% and is about to die. The camera turns off. An hour later, the camera turns back on. Vanilla points the camera towards Robo Star. Robo Star quickly glances to the front of the car, where Foster is driving and Trippy is in the passenger's seat. Trippy violently grabs the wheel from Foster and the car begins to swerve in numerous directions. The car crashes and the camera is in a static-like state. The camera regains its image and Foster's car is shown to be crashed into a large tree. Britton looks around and sees Flippy's house. Everyone gather's in a huddle. Britton points behind the tree to see someone's dead body. Trippy and Robo Star head to Foster's car to dispose of all her information, Robo Star then lays down to take nap, and Foster and Vanilla peep through Flippy's house. ''Foster is shown in his backyard. Foster attempts to look through his window, but the curtains are blocking her vision. She then looks over to see his backdoor is slightly open. She quickly runs back to Vanilla to report what she found. Vanilla shakes Robo Star awake. Trippy checks his phone. ''The 5 members head out on their own to recruit different people to join them on their investigation. We are first seen with Britton at Howdy's house. Britton rings Howdy's doorbell and waits. Howdy opens the door happily. Britton walks in his house and the two sit in Howdy's living room. Britton and Howdy head to Vanilla's house. Foster is shown at Peppy's house waiting for her to answer the door. Foster sits down on her couch. Foster gets up and walks to the door." ''The two of them walk out and head to Vanilla's house. Robo Star is now shown walking to Superspeed's house. Robo Star pulls out his phone and texts Superspeed to go to Vanilla's house. Robo Star turns around and heads to Vanilla's house. Trippy is now shown at Josh's doorstep and rings the doorbell. Josh answers the door. Trippy and Josh exit his house to got to Vanilla's house. Everyone (except Bun and Superspeed) are gathered in front of Vanilla's house. She opens the door, while recording. Everyone walks in, but she stops Robo Star at the door. They both walk in. Everyone sits in the living room while Vanilla stands up in the middle to speak. Vanilla's doorbell rings. Vanilla opens the door and Bun and Superspeed walk in. The entire group heads out and walks to Flippy's house at exactly 9:00 p.m. They all hide behind a large bush in front of his house waiting for him to leave. He soon leaves his house and walks to his car and drives away. The group quickly runs to Flippy's backyard to the broken lock. The slowly open it and make their way in. Everyone pairs up and separates in different parts of the house. Everyone hears Vanilla and Peppy scream. As everyone makes their way to Flippy's "Monument Room", everyone is shocked to see what's in there. In his room, there are images of all of them with bloodied scratches on their pictures. There is also a mutilated body in the center of the room. Britton, Trippy, Vanilla, Foster, and Robo Star notice that it's the body of the pedestrian they killed. Peppy rushes to the backdoor to leave and everyone follows her. Peppy turns around to the door and struggles to open it. She tries harder to open it. Howdy also struggles to open the now barricaded door. All the males help Howdy to knock the door down, while Peppy is bawling her eyes and being comforted by Foster. A loud thumping sound is heard upstairs and startles everyone. An even louder thump is heard and everyone screams. Everyone in the group runs for the front door. Britton struggles to open it as well. Everyone in the group finds an individual window. As each of them open the curtains, the windows are covered in bricks and cement. Another loud thump is heard. Vanilla pulls out her phone. Everyone checks their phones, but no one has service. Everyone looks at Robo Star confused. Peppy runs to the bathroom and everyone runs after her. She successfully locks herself in the bathroom and makes a call. The other members of the group are shown walking away back to the backdoor. The entire group heads over to the Monument Room and what they found shocked them. The entire room was filled with images of Peppy and Peppy only. Josh walks towards the bathroom where Peppy ran to. The light is on and the door is cracked open. He slowly opens the door to see Peppy stabbed multiple times in the stomach with her phone in her hand. Everyone screams in fear. A text message appears on Peppy's phone. Trippy walks over and flips the toilet handle. What the group didn't expect, is that a secret trap door unfolds in the shower floor. Vanilla grabs Peppy's phone to watch the video Peppy recorded moments before her death. The video shows Peppy standing there in front of the mirror, until a cloaked Fliqpy is shown appearing behind her and ultimately stabbing her. Fliqpy smiles at the camera and turns it off. Britton runs to the front door and everyone else joins him. He reaches the door and struggles to open it. Everyone gets a running start. Everyone runs towards the front door with pure force. The force knocked down the door completely. The group looks around and sees that they are somehow in a very long hallway. All the lights suddenly turn off and and a laugh in heard in the darkness. Everyone in the group screams in the darkness, until the lights come back on and everyone is gone. Except Vanilla, Britton, and Robo Star. The lights suddenly turn off once again. After 2 minutes they turn back on. Robo Star is shown dead on the ground with his head cut off. Britton and Vanilla flee from Robo Star's lifeless body back into Flippy's main house. They pass by the monument room to see that all the pictures are of Robo Star. Britton and Vanilla head back to the long hallway and open the first door they see. They open the door to see that's a broom closet with Superspeed hiding in there. Britton and Superspeed run off to the monument room, leaving Vanilla alone. Vanilla runs to the last door and opens it and see's Howdy standing there. A noose from the ceiling mysteriously ties around Howdy;s next and hangs him to death. Vanilla screams and runs back and runs into Britton. Vanilla and Britton scream really loud. Josh and Bun come out of a room and meet up with the two. Trippy and Foster quickly run into the long hallway and see the rest of the group. The group heads to the living room with Josh sitting in the middle. The rest of the group covers each corner of the room and waits. The room is quiet and everyone waits. Until Fliqpy suddenly appears behind Josh. Fliqpy stares at each of them in the eye while holding a knife to Josh's head. As the group is about to charge at him, they freeze with fear. They are all frightened. Fliqpy slices Josh's head off easily and starts to walk towards the group. Fliqpy slowly walks towards the remaining group as they run in fear. Everyone quickly runs into the bathroom and Britton locks it. The group heads down the secret passage. It's a long and dark alley-way. There, in the exact middle is an alarm. Foster points to the alarm. Foster turns the alarm on and the loud sound shakes the entire house. The gang covers up their ears so they won't hear. The alarm cuts off after 5 minutes. The group sits there and waits for anything to happen. The group heads back up into the bathroom. Vanilla slowly unlocks and opens the door to see if it is safe. The boys head to the front door. Trippy opens the front door. He is shocked to see that the hallway is completley gone and it leads outside of the house, like it should. The girls meet up with the boys at the front door, happily to see that they can go. The group's celebration is over once Fliqpy appears behind Trippy at the front door and stabs him in his back. Trippy is shown crawling on the ground in pain. Trippy dies on the spot and Fliqpy starts to walk forward toward the remaining group members. Vanilla, Foster, and Britton turn around and run back to the bathroom. While they're running. Bun's corpse pops out of the ceiling in front of them. They all scream in fear and continue to run faster. As they get to the bathroom, it is locked. Britton struggles to open the door, as Fliqpy is right behind them. Britton tries to open the door harder. The 3 are pinned against the door. Fliqpy stabs Foster in her chest and snaps Britton's neck easily. Vanilla is left face to face with Fliqpy. Vanilla crawls under Fliqpy's legs and makes a run for it. She heads to the front door. As she gets there, it is once again locked. Vanilla struggles to open the door, until she finally breaks free to the outside. Vanilla quickly runs out of Flippy's house and doesn't look back. While she's running, she is quickly stopped by a cop. Suddenly, Flippy, in his normal form, walks out of his house and to the cops. Vanilla reaches down and picks up her camera. She aims it at her. Vanilla turns around to see that the cop is hung in a tree with his own instantiates and Flippy and once again evil. He slowly approaches Vanilla, while she's holding the camera. The camera shuts off. Category:Subpages